blood moon
by brina968
Summary: Matthew was a newly turned werewolf running away from that who turned him, Alfred. He gets saved by Vampire Lord Francis. Now three years later, his past comes back to bite him, literally.Warnings are Swearing,Gore,Rape, and Torture
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to my new story. Warning this is wwwaaayyy darker than Being Human. This story is an AU staring dear Mattie!

Matthew: Don't call me that.

Me: Say the words * throws maple syrup bottle *

Matthew: * drinks * Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read if you don't like Gore or Yaoi, eh? Brina! What the bloody hell are you writing?

Me: Careful, your English roots are showing. This story is in Mattie's POV.

Chapter one

I remember that night three years ago, like it was yesterday. It was the day after I finished high school, I was 17 years old.

I was at the park relaxing after a crazy day I had. A guy who I hated confessed his love for me, I turned him down because he was really creepy and it became my greatest mistake. He told me it was a mistake to refuse him tonight and he was right.

The moon was full and the light shined on the flowers giving them a silver glow. I heard a howl and thought it was a dog. I turned around when I heard a twig break. I saw a very big wolf coming slowly towards me.

"You should have said yes to me," the wolf told me.

I just blinked my eyes because wolves aren't supposed to talk English. It just came closer and closer to me.

"It's not good to piss off a werewolf on the night of the full moon," he told me as he tensed his legs.

I knew from wildlife videos what he was going to jump so I ran away. He landed on the spot I was just at. I ran into the nearby forest and he was chasing me farer and farer into it.

"Mattie, you can run but you can't hide from me. I can smell the fear on you."

I knew it was my stalker, Alfred. He started stalking when I started senior year of high school.

"Go away, Alfred! I don't want you near me," I said while turning my head.

He jumped right on top of me as I was trying to not fall.

"Oh, but I want you so badly right now," He told me as he changed into a half human-half wolf.

I thought I was going to die that night as he ripped my shirt and pants off, ripping bits of skin off of me as well.

"I can smell the virgin on you and it smells so sweet to me but not for long."

He started to lick my neck for a few seconds before he bit me hard as he thrusted into me. I couldn't stop screaming as he pounded into me and his claws digging deeper into my hips.

"Now you are mine forever," he told me as he cummed in me.

After he was done with me, he tried to carry me away but I broke away running. I could feel the bite and claw marks burn my skin. I was feeling light-headed from the blood loss as I ran. I heard him growling behind me and then the padding of wolf feet on the ground.

I saw a castle on the edge of the forest, so I came up to the front door. I knocked a few times to check if it was abandoned. I heard howling coming closer as the door opened to show a golden blonde man.

"H-hel-p me pl-ease," I asked as I blacked out the rest of that night.

I woke up screaming from the memories of that night; my lover of three years came running to my room. His golden blond hair was a mess.

"Mon Ange Matteau, another dream?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

I just nodded my head. He started to rub my back as he kissed my head. I felt his fangs rubbed against my forehead.

Francis had been my lover since after that night he found me almost dying from werewolf wounds. He is the vampire lord of this area and he took care of me even though I became a werewolf. After he found out who attacked me, he sent his underlings after Alfred; they couldn't find him so every night Francis locks me in the castle for my own protection.

"Francis, do you think he will come back for me?" I asked as I slowly stopped crying.

"Mon dieu, don't worry, I'll protect you," He did a quick peck on my lips. "Now it is time for breakfast."

I slowly got up from our bed, and followed him to the kitchen. The smell was heaven on my werewolf nose. We sat in silence during the meal with him rubbing my back. After the breakfast he looked scared and started playing with his hands.

"I'm sorry Matteau, but I need to meet with the werewolf lord today. So I will be locking up the castle early," he told me.

I nodded my head because I couldn't talk from all the pancakes in my mouth. I did a quick swallow of food.

"Francis, could you keep one of the courtyard gardens unlocked?"

He thought about it for a few seconds.

"Sure, Matthew just remember if you hear anything, run back inside and lock the door," while talking he pulled out a key with the design of a rose on it.

* Time * Skip *

I was tending to the roses after Francis left. The wind was blowing all the scents in my face. The garden was in the courtyard; Francis made a garden for me inside the castle walls so I don't have to leave the castle to look at beautiful flowers. I was humming a tune as I went over to my maple trees. I asked Francis for the trees for me because I liked original maple syrup the best.

I looked up at the quarter moon in the sky and I let a howl come out of my throat. I let all my happiness into my howl.

I didn't realize that I was going to get an answer howl. I started to run to the door but my way was blocked by a dark shadow.

Me: Warned ya that it was going to be dark and gory.

Matthew: What the hell did you do to me?!

Me: Not me, Alfred. I just made it evil. * calls America * care for another round?

Alfred: Please read and review so I can you readers next week. * drags Matthew away *

Hint on what happens next chapter above.


	2. Chapter 2

ME: I hope you liked chapter one so here is chapter two.

Alfred: Hey, I'm the hero, so why are you making me hurt little Mattie?

Matthew: I'm not little! I am the second largest country! And don't call Mattie!

Me: one, I feel like having you as a villain, and two, Mattie you are not a country in this story because it is an AU. Now say the words.

Alfred: Brina968 does not own Hetalia and she only owns the insane storyline. Your turn Mattie.

Matthew: read this story if you like gore, torture, yaoi, and other fun stuff. Meanie.

Me: yah, yah, the readers love you Mattie.

Chapter two

"I finally found you, my lovely flower," the horror of my nightmares came closer to me.

"Get away from me Alfred." I told him as I made my claws come out slowly.

"No Matthew, I want my mate."

He came up to my face before I even had a chance to blink. He grabbed me by my neck as I dug my claws into his stomach. I was pushed into a tree trunk as he ripped my shorts off.

"Do I need to show you who owns your body again?"

"You don't own anything of me."

He did a smile that showed all teeth then he bit me on the neck really hard. He dug his claws into me as he entered me.

After the third thrust, I pulled my head back as far as I could and did the howl that would call Francis. Half way in the howl Alfred bit me in the middle of throat, stopping me in mid howl.

I felt weak from blood loss as he cummed into me. He pulled out and started dragging me across the ground. I barely fought because I had no energy or pride left in my body. I was dropped as a fist came out of nowhere and punched Alfred in the face, throwing him across the courtyard.

"Get away from Matteau," Francis said with a dark growl.

I felt hands pick me up and carry me away from the fight.

"Come on, it's going to get extremely bloody over here," said a voice I didn't recognized.

"Who ar-re you?"

I looked up and saw a dirty blond with the biggest, hairiest eyebrows ever. I could tell that he was a werewolf by his scent.

"My name is Arthur."

I was so shocked that when my heart started to race, the blood loss caused me to black out.

I woke up to hear yelling outside of my door.

"How can I protect him when he was attacked in my own castle?!" Francis yelled.

"Calm down, I am having my wolves look for him."

"Like last time?"

"He is injured so it will be easier to track him."

I slowly tried to get up from the bed and did a small hiss from the pain. The door opened up showing Francis, he saw me and he tried to hug me. I flinched away from him because I felt impure and wrong to be with. I saw the hurt look on his face.

"Matteau, don't think that. Its hurts me every time like last time."

I felt bad reminding him how I was when I first met him.

* Flashy backy Time *

When I woke up I was in a room that I never seen before, I looked down and saw I was wearing different clothes. As I got up, I felt sharp pain in my lower back. Then I remember what happened last night. I looked up when I heard a light tapping on the door.

"Co-ome in," I stuttered.

A man opened the door and walked in with a tray full of breakfast food.

"Bonjour, I hope you're hungry because I brought bacon, eggs, and pancakes."

I perked up because I love pancakes.

"My name is Lord Francis, what is your name, dear werewolf?"

Werewolf? I didn't understand what he meant and I must have shown it on my face.

"When I saved you last night, I saw your wounds and your scent was changing to a werewolf scent."

"O-oh,"

"I ask again, what's your name?"

"Matthew."

"Mattheu, what a beautiful name for a beautiful man," He looked at the tray and looked shocked. "Mon deau! I forgot the maple syrup, here eat and I'll get the syrup," he said as set the tray down and left the room.

I looked down and saw a knife on the tray. I didn't think as I started to cut my wrists. I just felt so unpure and that I didn't deserve to live. As I finished cutting my left arm enough, I started on my right but got stopped by Francis's hand. I looked up and saw his blue eyes go red and that he was crying.

"You poor boy, what ever happened to you? Don't kill yourself you are too beautiful for that."

As he wrapped up my arms, he leaned over and kissed me.

* Present Time *

I was looking into his sad blue eyes as I leaned over to him and kissed him. In the middle of the kiss, I heard the doors open and close. Guess we made Arthur uncomfortable. He slowly pushed me on the bed.

"Here's how much I cared about you."

This time I knew it was different from when Alfred attacked me. Francis used loving touches and waited for me to get adjusted. I just felt more alive with Francis

* Time skip* (AN: just use your imagination)

"Have a plan that might finally stop Alfred, but you might not like it Francis," Arthur said at the battle meeting.

"What is the plan?" Francis asked.

"There is a flower garden near by that the scent will over power werewolf noses. We can hide around the garden and have Matthew wait for Alfred."

Francis stood up angrily and scared me.

"You mean using Matteau as bait!"

"Sadly yes but only with his approval."

I thought about for a little bit and I wanted to be free from Alfred. So, I nodded my head.

"Francis, this can finally free us from Alfred. So, I say yes to the plan.

Me: Man, am I mean to poor Mattie or what.

Matthew: Yes you are.

Me: Don't worry next chapter is the final chapter for this story. The final showdown.

Matthew: Please Review. Good night.

Me: Where's my teddy bear. Found him. * drags Matthew to bed * ZZZZZZ


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I am so sorry for making all my readers wait for the final chapter. My computer broke down and it took forever for me to fix it. Mattie take it away. *Throws bottle of maple syrup*

Matthew: *drinks* Brina doesn't own Hetalia or any characters and doesn't want you to read this chapter if you don't like gore.

Me: Hope you like this.

Chapter Three

-three days before the full moon-

I woke up from a nightmare to pancakes, bacon, maple syrup, and Francis next to me.

"How are you this morning?" he asked me as he placed the tray down.

I reached over and pulled him on the bed.

"Hon, hon, looks like someone is in a cuddling mood today," he said as I placed my head on his chest and fell back asleep.

*No One's POV*

Francis was watching Matthew's chest move as he was lightly snoring when there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in."

Arthur walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Arthur took at the sleeping boy and sighed.

"At least he is finally got some rest."

Francis looked down as Matthew moved in his sleep.

"I can't wait for this to be over so I can more peaceful moments like this," he looked back up to Arthur, "Are you sure you'll be okay doing this?"

"What happened between me and Alfred is in the past."

"But Arthur, he's yo-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," he said as he got up and left the room.

*back to Matthew's POV*

I think that this was the first time in years that I slept without any dreams or nightmares. I opened my eyes to Francis's smiling face.

"Good nap?"

I moved up and kissed him on the lips.

"Great wake up," I told him, then slipped my tongue in his mouth.

-Time skip-

Everyone was in place and my claws were already out. The full moon was above me and it made the flowers look magical. I turned around right when a hand came out and grabbed me by the neck.

"I see they finally uncaged you, my flower among the flowers," Alfred said as he leaned closer to me.

I dug my claws into his chest and he started to cough up blood. I pulled them out when my neck was free.

"You became a mad dog Alfred, due to the charges against you the punishment is death," Arthur said as he walked up to Alfred.

He kissed him on the head then broke his neck.

"Good bye my love," he said as he walked away

After we came back to Francis's castle, Arthur explained to me that Alfred used to be his mate before he got bit by a dog with rabies and became mad. He left with his pack after telling me.

The next day, we got a knock on the door. It was Ludwig, Arthur's right hand man.

"Lord Francis can I talk to you?"

"Here come into my office."

He waited until we were all seated in the office before talking.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Arthur passed away."

I was shocked about this.

"How?"

"He killed him self last night using wolfsbane (beautiful plant, look it up)."

Ludwig explained that right before he went to his room, Arthur told him that if anything happens that he will be the next lord. A few hours later, everyone heard a high pitched scream. A maid found a pile of half eaten wolfsbane and Arthur's dead body with a note. The note said that he couldn't live in this world any more without his mate.

When Ludwig was done explaining, I was crying on Francis's shoulder.

"At least, he is finally free now," Francis said to us.

As the years go by, Ludwig became a good lord to the werewolves. Because of Alfred's deaths, every one became free in different ways. Now, when Francis goes to his meetings, I can go with him.

THE END

Me: My first completed story, I hope you like the story. Please read and review.

AN: I have a poll on my account for a story I am planning to write. Please check it out.


End file.
